1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair styling practice devices and more particularly pertains to a hair growing mannequin head for practicing hair styling and hair cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair styling practice devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair styling practice devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair styling practice devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,962; U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,137; U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,031; U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,486; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,943.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a hair growing mannequin head for practicing hair styling and hair cutting which includes a mannequin head having a removable hair supply assembly mounted thereon for dispensing hair from an upper portion of the mannequin head, wherein the removable hair supply assembly includes a pair of perforated helmet portions pivotally mounted together and a reel supplying hair for protrusion through the perforations, with the helmet portions being biased into an offset position to selectively lock the hair extending through the perforations for permitting cutting and styling of the hair exterior of the hair supply assembly.
In these respects, the hair growing mannequin head according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing hair styling and hair cutting.